Sue-tastic Stories
by LillyBubs
Summary: Join me as I convert my PJO OC Liane Brown into a wonderful Mary Sue! Warning - Nothing in this should be taken seriously. It's tagged as parody for a reason. Idea taken from: /s/6663941/1/How-to-Make-a-Mary-Sue
1. The Sue-ifying

Hello, males, females or whatever you care to be, to my weird corner of the internet. Today, we are going to be revamping an OC of mine to create a better version of her that would be perfect for fanfiction! This particular OC is a Percy Jackson OC. If you have an OC you feel could use revamping to make them perfect for your fanfic, you can take notes from my work here and use it for yourself!

* * *

 _ **Real Quick Note: Everything in this is entirely satire. Do not take this seriously. This is a parody of the stereotypical 'Mary Sue' characters found in every fandom ever.**_

* * *

Step 1 - Name

The name is the most important part of your wonderful OC! It needs to be catchy, interesting and most of all, pretty. Basically, the name should reflect everything your character should be!

My OC is called… Liana Brown. Well. A boring name for a boring character. We better change it up a bit. I have already chosen a new name. I'm going to stick with the initials of L.B, but I shall make the first name 'Lia'. This is an actual name of Greek origin, because she's a PJO OC, it makes total sense to give her a Greek name, even if she IS American! And it means 'bringer of good news', which makes her sound like a really good person too! Well, she is a good person, so that just makes her sound even better! As for the surname, we have every chance to make it totally interesting now! You see, surnames are there to add a little extra bit to the character. It doesn't even need to sound like a real name! Be creative! As for Lia, I have chosen her surname as 'Bittersweet', because she's very kind and sweet, but also strong, and witty with what could be described as a "bitter" taste. Not that there's anything bitter or bad about Lia, of course, hehe! Anyway, just to add that extra little bit of 'woah' to the name, let's change it from Bittersweet to Bytter'Sweet, because it looks awesome.

Our final name is: Lia Bytter'Sweet. Wonderful, don't you agree?

* * *

Step 2 - Godly Parent

Obviously, as this is PJO, Lia will be a demi-god. In other words, 50% human, 50% god. My chosen goldy parent for Lia currently is Hephaestus (which I cannot spell without copying and pasting for the life of me), which is the God of Crafting, along with other stuff like volcanoes and technology and stuff. Now, whereas Hephaestus is one of the Olympians, he is known as the ugliest of Gods, and we cannot have an ugly god fathering our beautiful OC, now can we? (No offense, buddy. I don't mean it. I actually think you're awesome.)

So, instead of a boring old Olympian, let's do one better for our lovely Lia! The most powerful gods are the Big Three - Zeus, Hades and Poseidon! What's that? That's a rare occurrence?

Psssh. If that's the case, tell me why there's at least two related to each of them in the canonical series! Nah, one of these fellas is the ideal choice for Lia. Well, we could go Hades, but he's sorta creepy, what with the dead dudes and all. Poseidon and Zeus are both good options, as they are both pretty powerful. However, Zeus is the King of the Gods, which suits our perfect princess demigod much more. So Zeus it is. This also gives Hera a reason to hate her and her mother, allowing us to easily create sympathy for her situation.

But there's still one small problem with this. Sure, being half-god is pretty cool, but EVERYONE in PJO is half-god, and that just makes it boring, no matter how awesome Lia's father is. We should really swap that half that's human for a half that's MUCH more interesting. Monsters are generally seen as attractive, but we shouldn't go for a greek monster because they aren't actually attractive at all. We should go for something more modern, like a werewolf, vampire, witch or zombie. Well, maybe not a zombie, because they're fleshy and gross. Witches are seen as ugly and warty. And werewolves smell like wet dog too… Edward Cullen was attractive vampires it is k thanks bye.

* * *

Step 3 - Appearance

With a beautiful name and powerful bloodline behind her, now she needs to be stunning. The daughter of Zeus be knocking the boys off of their feet and making all the girls jealous as she walks by. Currently, she is 15 years old, which is fine and won't need changing. 15 year olds can have big breasts and big butt, despite what people might think (just ask any early-blooming girl, she'll confirm). So she is just the right age for being drop dead sexy. However, there's an issue with some other features with her.

She's short, she is. Currently 5'2". And while short is cute, short isn't stunning. And she needs to be stunning. No matter, just add on a couple of inches to her height and there. 5'6" Not too tall, not too short. (5'5" is average height for a girl her age). But worse than her height issue is her hair and eye colour. As of now, she had reddish-brown hair and dark blue eyes. Not what you would expect from a daughter of Zeus. She needs to have rare colours that you don't see often. Like purple. Purple is my favorite. But wouldn't it be awesome if Lia had beautiful purple hair with black streaks? And her eyes were purple to match, but they glow in the dark too? All naturally occurring, of course.

As for clothes, she has an unending wardrobe filled with dresses and skirts and all sorts of beautiful attire that never rips or gets dirty no matter how many times she wears it to battle. Because magic exists in PJO, so that's completely realistic for this setting if you think about it. She has no one main outfit, but don't worry. I'll remember to give you all full details about everything she wears throughout her fanfiction. Yay!

* * *

Step 4 - Skills

Skills are very important for our wonderful character. We need to know exactly what she is capable of, which is a lot, because she's awesome. As customary of Zeus children, she has aerokinesis (power over air), atmokinesis (power over weather) and electrokinesis (power over electricity). However, that's not very much, and is typical of a Zeus kid. Surely it's not a crime to borrow some powers from her old father Hephaestus, right? Let's just take the two abilities her old version had. So now she had ultra-strength, and technokinesis (power over machines) too! And, just for a little extra thing, Hephaestus, on rare occasions, will grant his children pyrokinesis (power over fire). I mean, sure, he recently gave it to Leo, but Lia is a very rare girl! So really is only makes sense.

As for the vampire side of her, that gives her more strength, so she's basically the strongest woman in the world. She also gets speed, very good eyesight, sense of smell and hearing abilities. She can still go out in the day, of course, because her god blood protects her. There's of course the thirst for blood she always has, but she's very strong and can resist the urge.

As for weapons, her main choice was a mace. You know, them big spiked hammers. We can keep this as her favorite, but make it so she is also proficient at fighting with swords, bows and arrows, shields and basically every weapon there is. A good demi-god knows how to defend themselves. In the case of magical items, the old one had jumper boots - similar to the flying shoes of Hermes kids, only they couldn't fly, just propel her up and forward. But that was a silly idea, let's just swap jumper boots for the Hermes shoes. She's friends with everyone, so surely a friend from that cabin would gift her their shoes. As well as the shoes, she has a lightning bolt from her father, because he really loves his special daughter.

* * *

Step 5 - Backstory

So, this is the point of the backstory is to create as much sympathy for your character as possible. I failed horribly at this in her previous backstory, where she lived a happy and simple life until she was 12, when her mother took her to CHB as she promised her father. Obviously, we cannot do this. So let me rewrite this as best as I can. It needs to be super sad and tear-jerking to collect all that lovely sympathy.

Zeus returned to Earth looking for another beautiful woman to have an affair with. One particular lady caught his eye, and it was too late when he found out she was actually a vampire - the woman was already pregnant. Despite his immense love for the woman, he left, never wanting to see her again, knowing he had fathered a potential monster.

Time went by, and Lia was born. She has stunning purple eyes and hair, and was the sweetest child and not at all the monster Zeus was expecting her to be. Zeus thought perhaps he could return to be a part of her life, but Hera was enraged. She tortured Lia's mother by starving her of blood. The poor child no longer had any parents to look after her, leaving her an orphan on the streets.

She was put into the foster system and a family took her in, because it made them look like good people. But in reality, they were cruel, cold and heartless. They tormented her about her purple eyes and forced her to work as their slave like a modern day Cinderella. At school, she wore tatty long-sleeved shirts and long skirts to hide the bruises on her arms and legs. People at school treated her as if she was a freak, and not like the special girl who deserved different treatment. They always bullied her, calling her ugly and useless because they were jealous of her - despite her old clothes she was still stunning and clever, and far better than any of them - and they hated her for it. She was made to feel ignored and alone, and she deserved none of it, after what she went through at home. If only there was a place she could go where she could be happy...

How's that? Sad enough? I can feel your tears from here. Brilliant! Let's not forget that as a demi-god she suffers from ADHD and dyslexia, but it's not like they'll impact her in any way! Next!

* * *

Step 6 - Personality

Personality is very important, and she needs to have all the best traits. Let's rattle off some of her old ones…

-Quiet

-Caring

-Needs to be approached first

-Intelligent

-Brave, yet can be foolish too.

-Tends to brag

Now, there are some negative traits there. Can't have that. She's supposed to be a perfect girl! Let's rewrite this:

-Outgoing despite years of abuse

-Caring and kind

-Intelligent

-Brave and helpful

-Very modest

She is also very powerful, but hates to hurt anyone. As an added bonus, she can draw anything she wishes to without even trying, because art skills are a personality trait.

She needs one flaw as well - this is her unquenchable thirst for blood that she is strong enough to ignore. This is going great! We've just got one final step before we've created the most amazing PJO character possible out of boring old Liana Brown.

* * *

Step 7 - Romantic Interest

Now, there's loads of boys in the PJO universe and all of them will of course fall for my beautiful Lia, but she needs just one that will steal her heart away in return. Silly me didn't pair her with anyone before! We've got lots of options, but because Lia is so amazing she can easily pull in one of the main characters. This means we have a choice of:

1\. Percy Jackson

2\. Jason Grace

3\. Nico de Angelo

4\. Leo Valdez

5\. Frank Zhang

However, we can knock off three straight away, because Zeus is Jason's father as well. This technically makes Percy and Nico her cousins, so we best get rid of 1 and 3 as well. This leaves us with Leo and Frank. It's a little weird for her to be with Leo as her old father was the same as his, so let's move him out of the way too. Oh, look! We're only left with one! Perfect! Frank is is, then. Wait, what's that you say? Frank is with Hazel? Haha, good one! Frank will leave Hazel the second he lays eyes upon Lia - after all, it will be love at first sight! And yes, I am aware that there are other characters who exist within this universe but who cares? It's not like anyone will remember them anyway!

And that's it! We've successfully created our wonderful OC! Brilliant! Now, we can move onto her fanfiction, where she can embark on her quest to save the world with her love Frank by her side! Thank you so much for reading and join me next time for the story!


	2. The Biogra-Sue

Full Name: Lia Bytter'Sweet

Meaning of name: 'Bringer of good news'

Nickname(s): Li-Sweetie (by Frank) Supergirl (everyone)

Gender: Sexy girl

Age: 15

Species: Demi-god vampire

Orientation: Bisexyal

Date of birth: 12th September

Zodiac sign: Virgo

Height: 5'6"

Weight: Just 100lbs

Blood Type: AA positive (really really rare)

Birthplace: Alleyway in New York

Current Residence: CHB

Places they lived: Several foster homes

Appearance: She has flowing, long purple hair with black streaks and purple eyes and flawless porcelain skin. All natural, of course. She's very skinny but she also has big boobs and a big butt and she's super sexy and all the boys love her.

Favourite colour: Purple

Personality: She's very kind, and caring. She's also really brave and helpful. She's outgoing, intelligent and modest. She has amazing art skills and is very powerful, but she hates to hurt anyone. Her desire for blood is her only weakness, but she is strong enough to overcome this.

Mother: A vampire seductress

Father: Zeus

Step-parents: Hera

Friends: Everyone, silly! How could you not love Lia?

Enemies: Okay, so maybe Hera hates her because her dad loves her mom more than he loves Hera. And Hazel because Frank loves Lia more than her.

Boyfriend: Frank Zhang

Habits: Drawing beautiful pictures, saving the world

Fears: None! She's braver than that!

Favorite Camp Activity: Campfires with all her besties!

Least Favorite Camp Activity: Capture the Flag! She's just too good and she's always worried she might hurt someone - maybe even Frank! Oh no!

Weapons: Proficient in all weapons

Favorite Weapon: Mace

Strengths: Electrokinesis, atmokinesis, aerokinesis, technokinesis, pyrokinesis, super-strength

Weaknesses: What? Weaknesses? Don't be silly! This is PROPESTROUS! BLASPHEMY!

Fatal Flaw: Her fatal flaw is helping people! Whenever she sees someone in trouble she just HAS to help, and that might get her killed one day! ...Okay, unliekly because she's awesome, but still! Everyone would be so sad if she died...

History: Zeus returned to Earth looking for another beautiful woman to have an affair with. One particular lady caught his eye, and it was too late when he found out she was actually a vampire - the woman was already pregnant. Despite his immense love for the woman, he left, never wanting to see her again, knowing he had fathered a potential monster.

Time went by, and Lia was born. She has stunning purple eyes and hair, and was the sweetest child and not at all the monster Zeus was expecting her to be. Zeus thought perhaps he could return to be a part of her life, but Hera was enraged. She tortured Lia's mother by starving her of blood. The poor child no longer had any parents to look after her, leaving her an orphan on the streets.

She was put into the foster system and a family took her in, because it made them look like good people. But in reality, they were cruel, cold and heartless. They tormented her about her purple eyes and forced her to work as their slave like a modern day Cinderella. At school, she wore tatty long-sleeved shirts and long skirts to hide the bruises on her arms and legs. People at school treated her as if she was a freak, and not like the special girl who deserved different treatment. They always bully her, calling her ugly and useless because they were jealous of her - despite her old clothes she was still stunning and clever, and far better than any of them - and they hated her for it. She was made to feel ignored and alone, and she deserved none of it, after what she went through at home. If only there was a place she could go where she could be happy...

 _So what if I copied this from Step 5 of the last chapter._

* * *

 _ **Real Quick Note:**_ **The template for this biography is found here:** **art/Percy-Jackson-Blank-Character-profile-396200838 I changed it up a bit, though.**

* * *

 _ **Real Quick Note 2:**_ **Thank you to KeyboardisMightierThanthePen for the ideas on how to "improve" the bio! Now complete with non-fatal fatal flaw, uber-rare blood type and extra bullying in the backstory! (The backstory has been edited in both this chapter and in The Sue-ifying.)**


End file.
